Just For This Moment,You're Mine
by KawaiiKilala77
Summary: A regular morning in the Denbrough-Tozier-Hanscom household; Richie wants his boyfriends awake, Ben is still wondering how Richie could still kiss someone with morning breath, and Bill just wants to stay warm and continue to sleep! Denscomzier or Bill Denbrough x Richie Tozier x Ben Denscom. Fluff


_Just For This Moment, You're Mine_

Ben opens his eyes slowly, groaning in irritation at the brightness inside the room due to the window drapes being open to let the sun's ray inside the bedroom. Who's bright idea was it to leave the drapes open?!

A quiet little moan interrupted his sleepy musing as well as the feeling of someone squirming beneath him. Curious, Ben pulls back and lies on his side as he looks to see what was underneath him. When he sees who it was, he smiles in amusement.

What had lain beneath him was Bill who was curled up. Said sleeping young man was now frowning and had curled up more into a tighter ball, probably upset that the person who had been keeping him warm had moved away. Refusing to open his eyes, his hand start to pat the bed, searching until his hand touched the fabric of Ben's shirt and he weakly starts to pull on it.

Taking pity Ben slings his arm around Bill's waist and pulls him closer, smiling when the frown on his lover's face disappeared and a tiny, pleased smile spread across the sleeping face as Bill rest his head on the crook of his arm.

Shaking his head fondly, he presses a gentle kiss on Bill's temple, the auburn strands tickling his nose.

Bill has a tendency to that. He was prone in getting easily cold and taking the longest to warm up. Most of the time he tends to cuddles up to him or to R—

"Morning you beautiful assholes~" an exuberant and loud voice exclaims as they body slammed themselves against his side.

Ben flinches, due to the loud tone and the unexpected weight but he does turn his head to smile at the man behind him.

Richie smiles back at him, his smile wide and cheesy. He looks too far awake to be normal but that's Richie for you.

"Good morning Richie."

"Morning Benny Boy~" Richie sings as he leans down.

"Richie, I just woke up."

Richie rolls his eyes, "Since when did I give a fuck about morning breath? Now shut up and pucker those lips Haystack!"

This time Ben rolled his eyes but he pulls Richie closer by his black curls and presses a chaste peck on those pink lips.

"What are you, kissing your grandmother? Come here." Then the noirette slides a hand on Ben's neck and leans down to kiss him firmly on his lips. Surprised at the force, Ben opens his mouth in a gasp in which Richie used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Groaning, Ben traced the curved shell of Richie's ear, smiling at the pleased moan that slipped from the dark haired man's lips.

"Can y-you assholes do i-it s-s-somewhere else? I'm tuh-trying to sleep!" a weary voice snips.

Separating, Richie and Ben look down at their lover, who glared at them with tired blue eyes.

Richie faked a gasp, "Billiam! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I duh-don't kiss my muh-mother but I kiss y-you don't I?"

"Yowza! Bill got a good one!"

"And when he's half-awake too," Ben comments idly before leaning down and giving Bill a tender kiss on his pouty lips. "Sorry about that love."

Bill cuddles closer to Ben, "You're fuh-forgiven Ben. But Richie is s-s-still an a-asshole."

"What did I do?" Richie whines.

"You luh-left the bed e-early and left the d-drapes open."

"Look, if you wanted to wake up with me grinding my morning wood up your ass, all you have to do was say so before we go to bed."

"Beep beep Richie." Bill and Ben say instantaneously.

"Ooh, harsh crowd. Well then my good sirs, what can I do to be your good graces again?" Richie asks in faux British accent.

In response, Bill grabs on to his wrist, "H-how about you s-s-shut up and get i-into bed with u-us."

"But Bill, Richie and I pretty much awake—"

"No y-you're not; you guh-guys are guh-going to s-stay here and go to s-s-sleep."

Richie pouts, "But we're not sleepy."

Bill didn't respond, only tug on Richie's wrist and Richie, not expecting that, falls over Ben.

Ben hisses in slight pain when Richie accidentally elbowed him in the process but he grabs him by the hip and help him settle beside Bill.

Shooting a grateful glance at the thicker man, Richie lies beside Bill. Bill then turns around, pressing his back to Ben's torso as he wraps his arms around the curly haired man's waist and pulls him closer, resting his head underneath Richie's chin.

"Sleep~" Bill purrs out, smiling against Richie's skin.

Richie snorts, "Fine pretty boy, you win. Benny Boy and I will stay here and look pretty for you as you continue your catnap."

He gets a kiss on his neck as a response.

Shaking his head, Richie pushes Bill away a little and before he could complain or glare at him, he bends his head a little to kiss Bill gently, his thumb stroking his cheekbone as Bill lets out a pretty little sigh into the kiss. Pulling back, he lets Bill rest his head on the area where his neck meets his shoulder.

Then Richie reaches across and places his arm on top of Ben's waist, "Don't worry Haystack, I haven't forgotten about you." He says as he wiggles his eyebrows but his smile was soft and serene.

Ben takes the hand that was on his waist to pull it up to place a kiss on those knuckles, "I know you wouldn't." he breaths out, brown eyes twinkling before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the back of Bill's neck. They both watch as Bill's body goes lax, completely relaxing in between them.

"The little bitch."

Ben raises an eyebrow.

"He has us wrapped around his finger and he doesn't even realize it." Richie quips, his eyes fond and his smile indulgent as he eyes the auburn male between them.

Ben laughs quietly but nods in agreement, "That's what makes it endearing."

They share another laugh, the three of them finding a way to have their legs entangled against one another as they relax against the bed.

Richie and Ben talk quietly among themselves, sometimes sharing a laugh, sometimes sharing a kiss between one another, or sometimes placing little kisses on their slumbering lover. Before either of them knew, both of them fell asleep; joining Bill among the land of dreams…


End file.
